


Forever I Will Glow

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Jack's memories, bridging book and movie, mentions of death(s) in past, rotgsecretsanta2017, very mild hint of Jack/Tooth if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Jack's first Christmas with the guardians shines a light on who he used to be, before Jack Frost, but after being human.for the 2017 rotgsecretsanta.





	Forever I Will Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I got Klanstbite on tumblr for the rotgsecretsanta, over on tumblr. This... happened. I tried to hint at Tooth/Jack but it... didn't pan out as a very obvious thing. More like a very very mild hints of crushes? IDK, I tried, man, but it came out more gen than anything.

It wasn't supposed to be a big thing. Jack remembered his past, and how he died. So what? He didn't need to know about the rest of it. He didn't need to know about his sister, or his mother, or anything at all.

He _didn't_.

He'd dumped his teeth after the Easter Fiasco, and he didn't know if Tooth grabbed it or not. He didn't care, he didn't need it.

He spent the rest of the year having fun, and especially with Australia, in the summer. Their winter was summer, and their summer was winter, so when Easter went by, Jack made a visit to the large island, and had fun.

He mostly toyed with the mountains in New Zealand, if he were being honest with himself.

He also went to Canada. Parts of Canada would always have snow.

And, yeah, maybe he shouldn't be making it snow in Texas, now that it was December, but he wanted to check out some of the Southern States, and he'd heard a kid ask their parent what snow was really like, since they'd only seen it on the teevee. Their older sibling had said it was freezing, and that skating was a thing some people really did on lakes, and not just the skating rink.

So Jack made it snow that night. Just a little, mind you, but still, it had made their day. And the day of everyone else too, apparently. It had made Jack smile, when he saw everyone having fun with the snow, even if it was just a little bit of snow.

He headed back to the North Pole for a break, just after Christmas. North was throwing his annual Christmas Party for the guardians, and this year, Jack was invited because, well, he's a guardian now, so why wouldn't he be? He even had the present for Sandy, since they had a 'secret santa' thing going on. He'd gotten Sandy, and he'd done so much research for the silent guardian's present! Of course, Tooth and North had helped him, but he was still worried that maybe he'd gotten Sandy the wrong thing.

“Ah! Jack! Just in time!” North cried, as Jack walked into the globe room.

“So, snow in Texas, huh?” Bunny asked, clearly amused, rather than annoyed.

“Hey, it wasn't a _blizzard_.” Jack grinned back at the older guardian. Bunny snorted, but turned back to the door, when Sandy and Tooth entered.

“Ooooh! I'm so excited!” Tooth cried, before she saw Jack. “Jack!” She was suddenly hugging him, her arms tight around him. “Oh I heard about the snow in Texas! Some of the kids were so _thrilled_!” Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous.

“Yeah...”

They exchanged gifts, and drew straws for the order of which to open them. Tooth was first, and then Bunny, then Sandy, North, and finally, Jack.

“Ooooh, I love it!” Tooth cried, holding out the necklace. “Bunny, it's beautiful! Where'd-” She paused, taking a closer look at it, and she looked at him, her eyes wide, and tearing up a bit. “This was your mother's, wasn't it?”

“Grandmother's.” Bunny shrugged, “I don't need it, and you like shiny things.” Jack snorted.

“It's Christmas, stop with the bird jokes.” He said, and Bunny looked confused.

“What joke? She likes shiny objects.”

“I do.” Tooth giggled, “Though good catch on that comparison. I am kind of bird like, for a fairy, huh?” Sandy flashed some symbols, and North laughed.

“I agree, Sandy! It must be the feathers!” Tooth shoved the taller guardian, even as the others grinned and teased her gently.

Bunny's gift was from North, and whatever was in the small, flat box made Bunny tense, and when Jack tried to take a look, the Easter sprite shut the box quickly.

Jack could have sworn he saw the edges of a frame, though.

“Bunny?” Tooth asked.

“It's nothing.” Bunny's voice cracked, and Jack looked confused, before turning to North. The older man just smiled, something soft and fond and full of the knowledge that his gift was _exactly_ what the recipient had wanted – or needed.

“Um... Sandy's next!” Jack said, changing the focus off of Bunny. He handed Sandy's gift to the smaller sprite.

It was just a pair of gloves, but Jack had done his best to make them exactly like the ones Sandy had from when he'd been human, himself. The Sandman deserved a part of his past life, and while it was just a simple gift, it was all Jack felt like he could do. North and Tooth had both agreed it was perfect for the smallest guardian, so the guardian of fun had gone with the plan.

Sandy, upon opening the gift, smiled brightly, and clapped his hands. He pulled the gloves on, a bright smile on his face, before he hugged Jack. The young spirit of winter felt his ears burn, and he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to respond.

“Gloves?” Bunny asked.

“Like the ones Sandy owned when he was human!” North nodded, and Bunny nodded. Jack crossed his arms over his chest, embarrassed, when Bunny ruffled his hair.

“North's turn!” Tooth said, grinning, and Sandy handed the box he had at his side to the tallest of the five. North grinned, and opened it. He faltered, eyes widening.

“Where did you get this, old friend?” North asked, and Sandy's pictures moved too fast for Jack to keep up with.

“What is it?” Jack asked, and North pulled out a staff with a dagger at the end of it.

“It is a weapon, from an old friend that I no longer have the pleasure of being near.” North replied, and Jack tilted his head, eyes narrowing. It seemed familiar, to him, somehow.

“Oh!” Tooth gasped, hands flying to her mouth, her eyes wide. Even Bunny looked shocked, or horrified – Jack couldn't really tell.

“Sandy... Sandy, where the bloody hell...?” Bunny whispered. Sandy sighed, and showed the pictures at a slower pace.

“The Man in the Moon gave it to you? Why?” Jack asked. Sandy shrugged, a giant question mark forming over his head.

“Regardless, I shall treasure this.” North said, and Jack could swear he could hear the man's voice choking up. The man cleared his throat, and continued, “Now, I believe it is time for Jack's turn! His first Christmas with us, very special indeed!”

“Oh!” Tooth handed the small box over, and Jack, hesitant, opened it up. His eyes widened, and he looked at the tooth fairy.

“My memories?” He asked. She smiled.

“I know you're still curious. It's okay, Jack, we _all_ were, when we first woke up, and found out we had past lives. Go on, look at them.” Jack looked at the others, unsure, and they all had small smiles on their faces, and North nodded at him to go on.

Go on, he did.

A woman, and a man, shouting, and screaming, and crying, and orders to watch over a little baby. Cries of an infant. A remade oath.

Pitch.

Fighting.

North, pulling him up, and pushing him to go, quickly. Tooth and Bunny, covering him as he flees.

A chant, quiet on his lips, but loud in the lonely night-covered forest.

He fell, down, into the water, much like when he died protecting his sister.

He woke up, as Jack Frost, not long after.

“Jack?” Tooth asked, when he came back to the present. “Are you alright?” Jack forced a smile.

“Yeah. I'm alright. Thank you.” He understood the message, that the Man in the Moon was sending him. His oath as a bodyguard was fulfilled, even if his oath as a guardian was on-going.

Once his memories were sent back to Tooth's domain, their Christmas party pushed forward, in full swing. And as the night went on, Jack looked up at the moon, and smiled.

 

=0=0=0=

 

_“Nightlight, bright light, sweet dreams I bestow. Sleep tight, all night. Forever I will glow.”_

 

 


End file.
